Vampire Revelations
by lavivalove
Summary: Still burdening his heart the death of his former lover, the young vampire prince vowed to himself not to ever experience love again...until he encountered this certain girl. What will this encounter lead them both to?Could this be fate or a mistake?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

_FOR MANY GENERATIONS_, dark blood-sucking creatures had been living hidden from the real world. Their existence had always been kept a secret from humanity; however, during one dark fateful night, something happened that completely changed their history. And this is how it went...

It was dark. The moon was nowhere to be found in the black sky. A young male vampire decided to go hunting in a quiet neighborhood. His desire to sooth his thirst for blood was the only thing he had on his mind. As the vampire creature quietly looked and waited patiently for a human to pass by, a young woman walked by the dark deserted streets. She was wearing a very skimpy red dress, a fur coat, and a pair of black sleek boots. The vampire thought the woman must have come from a bar. She could have been a bartender, or perhaps a prostitute judging the way she was dressed. Heat instantly rushed within him. Desire and lust were what he felt for the woman as he was looking at her from head to toe. The vampire immediately saw his chance. She was his prey for that night. Unaware of her surroundings, the woman just swayed her hips as she walked. And a minute later, she was lying dead on the street. The vampire looked at her with satisfaction. He bent closer to look at her very pale face underneath the moonlight. _Beautiful_, he thought. Not a single scream came out from her lips and not a single blood stained the pavement when the vampire attacked her. That's how fast and silent vampires move.

However, the vampire creature's lust for blood has not yet reached its satisfaction level; apparently, he wanted more. Making sure it wasn't that obvious, he quickly hid the dead body of the woman behind the big bushes and covered her with leaves and dirt. The vampire quickly waited in another dark spot in the neighbourhood for his next human prey. But unfortunately, the young vampire failed in his second attempt and was eventually caught. Horrified, he quickly escaped through the tall tress as the witness started screaming for help. Rumors about the existence of vampires instantly spread among the humans and was starting to bring forth danger to the clan of vampires. Without wasting any more time, the vampire elders immediately made a move, a decision that will save them all. They immediately made a strong magical barrier of invisibility all over the vampire world. Each one of them voted and agreed to have a king to govern the vampires and help protect them. This was then the beginning of the dark vampire royalties. Making sure that there was peace and prosperity, the chosen vampire king of every generation that passed protected his fellow vampires well. And as years went by, rumors about the existence of vampires became a legend, an old myth treated with nonsense by the people as the present generation came. _NO ONE BELIEVED ON THE EXISTANCE OF VAMPIRES ANYMORE...or that's what they thought._


	2. The Vampire Prince

"Your highness, there is a visitor who wants to see you." A servant's voice echoed through the tall double doors of the castle library.

It was a very big room, a home to thousands of books of both the ancient and the modern. It had white marble flooring, and there were magnificent chandeliers hanging beautifully from its detailed ceiling. The library's tall windows were usually covered with dark red curtains, only opened during the night.

In the far corner of the room, just in front of a tall wide glass window, there stood a wide antique desk surrounded by big armchairs piled with velvet cushions. It was the only part of the library that had the most magnificent view of the castle's beautiful garden.

During that night, on one of those seats, there sat a young vampire, a prince whose blood running through his veins did not possess innocence or purity; instead, the words tainted and cursed suited it better. It's what many believe whenever they learn of his true identity, that he himself is cursed with blood-lust. He hated it. He hated the fact that he was born as a vampire creature, but he couldn't run away from his fate now, could he? The prince knew that would be utterly impossible. Besides, hating that fact would be like hating himself. To accept the destiny set out for him at the very beginning is the only thing that he can do.

'_Damn,'_ the dark prince cursed silently in his mind, _'who could be disturbing me during this time of the day?'_

Uncovering his forehead from his messy dark brown locks, he ran his hand through his hair. He just realized that he accidentally slept in the library again. He sighed in frustration. He can't remember how he ended up in the library. As he was trying to recall his memories, he looked at the pile of books in front of him. They were all Shakespeare's works, handwritten in fact.

Feeling the cramps, he tried to move his body from his current uncomfortable position; and as he was able to sit up straight on his chair, a small book fell on the floor. It was _Romeo and Juliet_. The vampire prince looked at it. It then came up to him why he ended up in that very room. That day was the death anniversary of his former lover. Just hours ago, he decided to go to the library to ease the pain in his heart. He remembered he was the one who told the royal butler to grab the books of Shakespeare for him and put them on the wide desk.

"_Master, may I say something?" the butler asked the the young vampire as they were both walking by the hall leading to the castle library._

"_Sure, what is it, Rude?"_

"_From what I have observed from you master, it seems that your heart still possesses the pain and sorrow all these years. I utterly understand the feelings that you are experiencing and how deeply you love—I hope you don't mind if I'll say her name just once—Lady Elizabeth. However, I myself have this strong feeling that she does not want you to just end up in grief, seeking for her existence once more. I believe that you, master, should let it go and move on."_

'_Let it go and move on...' _the words echoes inside the prince's head.

"Hmpf." The vampire smirked to himself as he reached out a hand and grabbed the book from the floor. "That's easier said than done."

"Your highness?" the servant's voice echoed once again.

"Let him in." the dark prince replied back as he flipped the book open.

Slowly opening, the big double doors revealed another vampire. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt paired with dark pants.

"Hey Sora, what's up?" The blond greeted as he walked towards the center of the library.

Immediately shutting the sad world he just experienced awhile ago, Sora looked up from his book and half smiled, "Roxas, hey."

Roxas sat on an arm chair just across Sora whose eyes wandered back to his book. Knowing immediately what his friend was reading, Roxas rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Again with the _Romeo and Juliet_, dude? Isn't that the fifth time now?"

Acting like an innocent child caught stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, Sora just stared back at him. "What? Is it a crime?"

Roxas just gave him his teasing look, and for the next how many minutes of their lives, both just stared at one another. It was only the ticking of the grandfather clock that surrounded them.

_Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock._

'_Just admit it, 'Roxas_ whispered inside Sora's head. _'You and I both know that this can end for days, probably even weeks, and I always win in the end.' _

Sora raised an eyebrow. Roxas just grinned back. He continued to whisper the word "always" inside Sora's mind as if it's echoing will never end. Feeling defeated and a bit annoyed, Sora placed down the book and sighed. "Fine, I admit, I'm a big fan of Shakespeare's works. Happy now?"

Roxas just stared at him and then immediately laughed out loud. His laughter echoed and bounced from the tall shelves and walls of the big castle library. The vampire vampire just stared at his friend while feeling completely irritated. He felt like a big sore loser while Roxas in the other side of the table victoriously laughed like hell; and the worst part was that he was laughing at him, laughing at the fact that he likes William Shakespeare's work.

Interrupting Roxas's loud laughter, Sora faked a cough. _Ehem. Ehem._ "Anyway, what brings you here at this time of the day? Aren't you supposed to be at the bar or something?"

Finally got control of himself, Roxas wiped a small teardrop from his eye and grinned. "Well, I actually heard about your planned hunt tonight from this old guy who was told by this other old guy who discovered it from this another gu—"

"Okay okay, Rox. I get it," Sora interrupted, "The point?"

"And I thought I would want to join you!" Roxas still continued to grin, "I have this feeling that this is going to be _epic_!"

Sora laughed. "Sure, dude. The more the merrier."

All of a sudden, there was another knock on the double doors. The doors opened and revealed another male vampire. He seemed to be holding a book in his left hand.

"Riku! Welcome to the club." Roxas greeted him happily.

"Yo." The newly arrived greeted back.

He walked towards the other two male vampires and sat on an arm chair just beside Sora's. He carefully placed the book on the glass table. It looked quite old, yet on its cover, there was this beautifully detailed metallic dagger with a big ruby gem on its handle. Sora and Roxas looked at it silently.

"What's with the book?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, I just want to share some information on something I just recently found out. I'm pretty sure it'll strike you."

Sora looked carefully at the intricate dagger design of the book. It looked as if it was a real weapon stuck on the cover. Even the blade looked sharp enough. "So, what's in it then?" the dark prince asked, still examining the book.

Riku leaned back on his arm chair and answered, "Secrets of Vampires. According to it, the 'Purebloods' exist." He emphasized the word with his fingers.

The vampire prince's attention immediately shifted to the long-haired vampire sitting beside him, looking at him with a surprised expression. "Woah, are you serious? The _Purebloods_? I thought they were just mere legends."

"Yup, I thought so too," Riku replied back.

Unaware with whatever the other two were talking about, Roxas asked, "What are _Purebloods _anyway, and what makes them so special?" This made both Sora and Riku look at him with a facial expression that said 'You seriously don't know?'

The young blond vampire just shrugged in response, making Riku sigh.

"Well, they are the special type of vampires who possess incredible powers and abilities far beyond the level of an ordinary kind," the silver-haired vampire explained, "These Purebloods also have the privilege to have their own _servant_, a person whom these Purebloods chose to accept as their own. This happens through a special kind of ceremony of blood exchange."

"The Pureblood bites and drinks blood from the chosen human, and in return, he/she lets that person drink his/her own blood. The human then becomes immortal and gains powers that will only be of use under the command of his new master."

"The servant is also the only one whom the Pureblood can feast on. By drinking the chosen human's blood, the Pureblood's strength increases for a period of time."

"Anyway, the whole thing is quite complicated; better off reading the book itself." Riku said, running his hand through his silver hair.

Sora carefully held the book in his hands and let his fingers run through its brown pages. 'Wonder Then suddenly, Roxas grabbed the reading material from the dark prince's hands. The eyes of the other two vampires immediately stared, or probably glared, at him with surprise.

"Well, in my opinion so far, I think this book is telling us the truth." Roxas grinned at them. "What if this so called theory is true? What if these Purebloods do exist? There's a big possibility that it may not be found in our history 'cause no one actually found out.

Riku and Sora went quite for a second.

"Well, you do have a point there." Sora said. Roxas was probably right. It could be true, right?

Riku just sighed and placed both of his hands behind his head. "Anyway, I'll be joining you two in tonight's hunt," he said, "I overheard your talk awhile ago."

"_Show-off_," Roxas mumbled, scowling at the silver-haired vampire. Riku was actually the only one among the three who had the ability to hear from quite far distances. Roxas hated it. He remembered the time Riku eavesdropped at him when he was singing in the shower. It was horrifying.

Sora chuckled. "No problem with me," he replied back with a half-smile, "Like what I said earlier, the more the merrier."


	3. The Encounter

"I can't believe we were talking about those mystical weird creatures. I don't even think they exist in this world." Kairi complained as she was walking along the pavement with her two other friends. They were just dismissed from their last class of the day, and they were on their way home.

"Actually, the teacher was quite convincing. I think such creatures do exist." One of the girls said. Her name was Namine.

"I kind of agree with Namine, Kairi. I was quiet convinced myself." The other girl smiled. Her name was Yuffie.

"Well, I wasn't. I still don't believe _vampires_ exist." Kairi said, emphasizing the word vampire with her fingers. She thought it was childish and weird.

"I guess you'll only believe if you see a real one." Namine smiled at her.

"Duh, that's so her." Yuffie giggled.

"Maybe today's lesson has a connection with our past. Maybe the people before did saw a vampire." Namine suggested, wondering.

"Mhm, maybe. That could be possible." Yuffie said as she wondered too.

"Well, how about this: maybe that guy, who just called himself our professor, is actually out of his mind and got blind looking at the lesson plan this morning." Kairi suggested, "Which then brought him to create his own lessons and decided to tell us about those so-called vampires. Now that could be really possible."

Yuffie and Namine immediately burst out in hysteric laughter. They just couldn't help themselves.

Yuffie then gently hit Kairi's side with her elbow. "Whatever, Kai! You might not even know you'll meet a vampire soon."

The three finally reached Yuffie's and Namine's house. Unlike Kairi, both friends happened to be just neighbours.

"We'll go now, Kairi. You take care, okay? We'll both see you tomorrow." Namine smiled at her friend.

"And oh, by the way, you might meet a vampire tonight, so you better be careful, luv." Yuffie winked at her and giggled, "See yah!"

"Whatever, Yuffie." Kairi smiled, ignoring her teasing remark. Sometimes she just couldn't understand how come they love teasing her so much. Is she that vulnerable to such things?

Kairi then quietly continued to walk along the sidewalk. It was getting dark.

'_Vampires don't exist. They're just legends.'_ Kairi told herself in her mind with assurance; and as she continued to walk, she was hoping that what she believed was right.

* * *

"Finally, it's time!" Roxas said excitedly.

The three vampires were now ready for their hunting night. They were wearing black cloaks to help hide their identities from humans.

"I hope you won't do anything stupid this time, Roxas. Last time we hunted, you were an embarrassment." Riku laughed.

Roxas glared at him.

"Don't remind me." He said with an irritated voice, "And besides, that won't ever happen again."

"I hope so." Riku teased.

The last time Riku and Roxas hunted, Roxas accidentally fell from a tree while they were leaping from branch to branch. Riku had to carry him all the way back to the castle because of his broken ankle.

"Hey guys, twilight's here. We better go." Sora called out to both of them.

He went out of the glass door to the balcony. Roxas and Riku followed. The different thing about this balcony from the others was that there were no railings at all.

"So, we're doing the hard way then?" Roxas asked whilst Sora stood by the edge of the balcony. It was pretty high.

"Of course, this helps us train our moves to the max." Sora grinned. He deeply breathed the fresh cool air outside and slowly breathed it out. He was getting excited.

"Can we just do the easy way like pass through the main door or something?"

"Nahh, I prefer this. This is more fun."

"Well unless you're too _chicken_." Riku teased, putting emphasis on the last word. He immediately stood beside Sora.

"I'm not a fuckin' chicken." Roxas argued, "Let's bring it on then!" He swiftly moved and stood beside both of his friends.

"Sure thing buddy." Riku chuckled.

Sora jumped first while Riku and Roxas followed. The three landed on the ground smoothly and silently. They continued to move under the bright moonlight, from tree to tree, from roof to roof, until they finally reached their destination. Making sure they can't be seen by anyone, they quietly hid above the tree branches as they were covered by the silhouette of the leaves.

"Finally! Let's start the hunt." Riku grinned, revealing two sharp, white fangs

The eyes of the three vampires started to glow against the darkness, and within just a second, the three disappeared under the moonlight.

* * *

"What a day!" Kairi sighed as she lied down on her bed.

She was still thinking about what Yuffie said. Do vampires really exist?

'_Nahh...'_ Kairi thought, _'that's just stupid.'_

She grabbed a pillow and placed it over her face.

Her room was spacious. A small little lamp beside her bed was the only thing that was giving Kairi's room some light. She admired how it gives starry shadows in her ceiling. It was a gift from her mother when she was still small. Kairi had her own small couch and a medium size flat-screen television. Letting the gentle breeze enter freely, a big wide open window could be found near her bed.

Kairi placed the pillow away and looked straight at the ceiling. A small glass window could be found right on top of the bed. It was Namine's idea. Knowing Kairi had always loved gazing at the stars, she suggested it when they had Kairi's house renovated.

Kairi looked at the dark starry night and thought of how her day went. Every time she thinks about those blood-sucking creatures, the thought only creep her out more. She turned to her side away from the window and closed her eyes. She didn't want to think of those things anymore.

'_This day is so weird'_, Kairi thought. She just needed to relax her mind now.

All of a sudden, the ringtone of her cell phone played. Kairi stood up from her bed and grabbed her phone from her desk. She just got a message from Yuffie.

**Hey Kairi, have you seen one yet? You better be careful or he'll eat you up. :D**

Kairi texted her back.

**Yuffie, I haven't met one and I'm pretty sure I won't :P**

Kairi placed her phone back on the desk and sat on her small couch. She got the remote and turned on the television. She needed take her mind away. She was starting to get annoyed.

As the TV turned on, it showed the HBO channel. There was a man in black cape lurking inside a sleeping woman's room. It went near her and gently brushed her hair away from her neck. He smiled and revealed two sharp shiny white fangs. He leaned over her and bit her neck.

The woman woke up and saw what he was doing. He was clearly sucking her blood.

"What are you doing and who are you?" the woman cried out.

The woman started to struggle away from him but he grabbed her wrists with his hands and pinned her down on the bed. His sharp nails dug in her skin, letting blood ooze out. The woman cried out with pain. The vampire smiled.

"You're mine." He said.

He bit her again, sucking her blood. The woman tried her best to get him off her, but he was too strong. She was starting to get paler and paler as her body weakened. But what caught Kairi's attention was the cries of the woman. When she was bitten by the creature, she cried out in pain, but as he continued to suck her blood, her cries turned into whimper and moans of _pleasure_; and that was really odd.

When the vampire stopped sucking the woman's blood, he looked at her with his bloody red eyes. He leaned closer to her until their lips touched, giving her a gentle kiss. The vampire then whispered in her ear.

"You're very beautiful. Sleep well, my love."

The woman closed her eyes and fell unconscious.

Kairi shivered as she immediately turned off the television after seeing that. _'What the heck is going on today? Even the TV got manipulated'_, she thought.

She lied down on her couch, covered her face with a pillow, and sighed. She was starting to get a major headache from all of these. She couldn't stop thinking about those mystical, blood-sucking creatures. She closed her eyes tightly, trying her best not to think of those… and as minutes passed, she fell asleep.

The only thing one can hear is the sound of the owl outside.

_Hoot. Hoot. Hoot._

As time passed, midnight came. In the darkness, a dark silhouette suddenly stood on the ledge of the wide open window of the room.

"Wow, this human is making my hunt easier than I thought." He said in a low voice.

His glowing eyes carefully examined the room, stopping at the sleeping girl on the couch. He silently stepped inside the room and walked towards her.

"Huh, I knew it." He smirked. "The unusual sweet scent came from her."

He knelt on one leg and carefully brushed her hair away from her neck. He could smell the sweet fragrance of her blood rushing through her veins. Kairi suddenly shivered, feeling his cold touch on her skin. As she slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry at first, but as soon as she felt something sharp pointing on her neck, she immediately realized what was happening.

'_No way!'_ She panicked.

Kairi quickly moved her knee and kicked him above the stomach, sending him to fall on the floor. She immediately stood up in fear and started to move back.

"W-who are you?" she asked him as her voice trembled. "And w-what do you want from me?"

The vampire got up and smiled, revealing two sharp white fangs.

"Isn't it obvious, luv? I want your blood."

'_This must be just a nightmare.'_ She thought. _'I have to wake up.'_

Kairi slowly continued to walk back as she noticed him starting to walk slowly towards her direction. She could feel her heart beating really fast inside her chest.

"S-stay away from me." She said. Kairi could feel her whole self trembling in fear.

"Aw, come on. It won't hurt a bit if we do it quickly." He said in a teasing voice. The vampire was pretty much enjoying himself at the moment.

Thinking of ways to escape, Kairi carefully looked at her sides. The door of her room immediately caught her attention.

"By the way, escaping is useless." The vampire smirked, knowing that it was the usual thing all of his victims did during the past.

He then quickly lunged at the girl, holding both of her wrists tightly at the sides of her head whilst pushing her against the wall with his body.

"Let me go!" she cried, struggling from his hold.

But the more she struggled, the more he held unto her wrists. His sharp nails pricked her skin, letting blood ooze out. He leaned closer to her right wrist and licked the blood away, enjoying the sweet flavor it had. Kairi struggled to keep herself from shouting as she felt the pain.

"You have no idea how amazingly delicious your blood is." He whispered unto her ear. "It's quite tempting you know."

A soft shot of pleasure instantly ran through Kairi's body as she felt his lips and his tongue kissing and running circles on the side of her neck. Hearing soft sighs escaping from her lips, the vampire chuckled silently.

'_Huh, sensitive, eh?' _He thought. _'I like that.'_

He then opened his mouth and positioned his fangs.

'_Oh shit!'_ Kairi thought as she immediately snapped back to reality.

Using all the force she had, she quickly aimed her knee at his groin. The vampire immediately released her and fell on the floor.

"Whoa! Ouch lady, that fuckin' hurts!" he cried out in pain as he held his manhood with his hands. He didn't see that coming.

Kairi immediately saw her chance. She quickly ran towards the direction of door and aimed for the door knob; however, the vampire was faster than she thought. He swiftly stood up and went after her in a great speed. It was as if he just teleported out of nowhere. The vampire immediately grabbed her hips and threw her on the bed with great strength.

Kairi yelped. She moaned as her head started to ache from the strong impact. The vampire quickly held unto her wrists and pinned them above her head. Trapping her below him, the vampire climbed on top of her and held her legs down with his. She tried to struggle but failed.

"I guess I underestimated you. You're quite a fighter for a girl." He said.

Kairi glared at him. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

The vampire just smirked and started to whisper an unusual language whilst looking directly at her eyes. Kairi couldn't get hold of the words he was saying. '_What the hell is he doing? Is he saying a spell or something?'_ She thought. Then all of a sudden, to her dismay, Kairi felt her body weaken. '_Oh crap.'_

Kairi started to struggle again and tried to push him away from her; however, no matter what she did, she just kept on failing. The vampire was too strong for her weakening body.

"Why don't you just relax and enjoy the moment, sweetheart?" the vampire smirked.

He still hadn't stopped looking directly at her eyes. Both of them just locked their gazes for the next few seconds, and it was during that moment that something suddenly struck Kairi. She can't point it out directly but there was something really different with his eyes, something she never had seen before. It was the color of his pupils. They look as if they were moving in a slow circular motion, just like lava. Relying on little light, Kairi then started to look at his other facial features—his hair, the slope of his nose, his jawline and cheekbones, his skin, his lips—and as she continued to observe, she couldn't believe what she just concluded. He's doesn't look bad at all. Actually, he looked rather...sexy. And damn that smirk of his.

'_Wow.'_ Kairi thought as she found it odd and fascinating at the same time.

Reading her mind, the vampire smirked and raised an eyebrow at her. "May I know why you are staring at me so intently?" he asked.

Kairi's face immediately turned red as she noticed she had been staring at him for quite a long time. She forced herself to stop staring and just turned her head to the side.

"Just leave me alone." She whispered, irritated and embarrassed at the same time.

The vampire smirked, amused. "I guess we just have to do the other way then."

She slowly looked back at him with a trace of confusion on her face. "What other wa—mmmh!"

The vampire didn't let her finish her question as he suddenly planted his lips on hers, giving her a kiss.

Kairi was surprised at what he just did; but the more she was surprised at her own reaction to it. She just couldn't help herself but kiss back. The vampire chuckled quietly. He loved this part: the _seducing_.

He gently bit her lower lip, begging for entrance, and in reply, she granted his request and opened. She had no other choice. She just couldn't help herself. The vampire kissed her more passionately and deeply. Kairi also did the same thing. She was completely surprised at her own reaction to him. The way he kisses, it's unbelievable. She even noticed that his lips were soft and sweet. And just within seconds, she felt the friction and heat between them. She knew she was getting wet down there, and it was a pretty bad sign for her. It meant that she was enjoying the whole situation.

As the heat slowly started to increase, Kairi let out soft moans and sighs, making the vampire silently growl. He could feel himself getting hard for her. He was pretty much enjoying the moment.

Soon Kairi felt her body calming down as she was falling for his trap, enjoying the sweet seductive kiss. The vampire then started to straddle her. And as the kiss deepened, her legs slowly started to bend until they touched his hips. Kairi couldn't believe how much her body was reacting. She couldn't even believe how easily he can lure her to his trap, a trap she knew she should refuse but just couldn't find the strength to do so.

The vampire gently released Kairi's wrists and moved them to touch her hair, letting his fingers feel her soft strands. At the same time, her arms slowly moved around his neck. Unknowingly, she let her left leg wrap around his waist and pulled his body closer to hers.

The vampire chuckled quietly in their kiss. He was really enjoying Kairi's reaction. He gently broke the kiss and lifted his head to look at the red head below him. Kairi's face was blushing red as her swollen lips parted slightly gasping for air. He could hear the loud thuds of her heart beats. A smirk immediately carved on his face.

Kairi gasped as she felt his fingers tracing her thighs—just near her center—in an up and down motion. It was sending immediate shivers through out her body. He continued to touch her as he started to plant kisses on the side of her neck. Loving the new sensation, Kairi tilted her head up for him to get a better angle. Soft moans started to escape again from her lips. The vampire then started to kiss and lick the part just behind her ear, sending even greater shivers to her body this time. The vampire then realized that she was sensitive on that part as she let out even louder moans. Loving the moans that came out from her lips, he continued to kiss her there.

He then swiftly let one of his sharp nails rip her shirt off, revealing her dark pink lacy bra. He traced her curves with his nails as gently as possible. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and the smell of her sweet fragrance, jasmine and lavender.

"You know, you're quite tempting. It makes me want to do more." He whispered to her.

He looked at her directly in the eyes again. Kairi couldn't help herself but blush deeply. She just felt her stomach flip.

"Please….stop this." Kairi begged as she looked away from his gaze. She turned her head to the side, without knowing that she was revealing her bare neck to him. The vampire smiled. He traced her neck with his fingers, making Kairi quiver from his cold touch. He leaned closer and kissed her neck gently. At the same time, he continued to trace and caress her curves with his hand. Kairi immediately felt the sensation it brought as she felt his lips and his tongue licking on her skin in circular motion. Her body arched a little from the soft tingles she felt from him. She let out a soft moan.

The vampire smiled and traced down his kisses, leaving her neck and running his tongue along the way. He wanted to explore more of this young woman's body. But as he moved down, Kairi all of a sudden stiffen. She immediately knew what he was going to do next. Before she could stop him, her dark pink lacy bra flicked open within just a second.

"Wait—aah!" she tried to protest but a moan from her mouth interrupted her sentence.

He was now doing what she was afraid of. He sucked the nipple of her right breast passionately, and with his other hand, he caressed her left breast. Kairi couldn't help herself but moan louder and louder. His sucking and caressing were too much for her. She never felt before that feeling she was feeling now, both satisfaction and the wanting of pleasure. She held his hair with her hands, pushing him more towards her chest. She didn't want him to stop.

He continued to suck more passionately and to plant kisses on her breasts. Kairi couldn't help but continue to moan also. Just hearing her gasp and moan in pleasure for him just made the vampire even more aroused. He was feeling very hot now. He gently bit her nipple, sending her back to arch and hit his pelvis. She could feel something hard near her thighs, and she immediately knew what it was. Kairi's face suddenly flushed deep red. The vampire lifted his head and looked at her, giving her a cunning smile. She let go of his hair and laid both of hands just beside her. She was breathing hard. He could see how hot and heated up she was just by looking at her bright eyes. She wanted him and he wanted her too.

He started to kiss her lips again but with more urge and desire this time. Both of their tongues collided as they kissed. The way he kissed her was his obvious want of pleasure. PURE LUST.

He gently parted from her lips and trailed his kisses from her jaw to just behind her ear. He knew that Kairi was sensitive in that part.

"Stop it, please." Kairi begged softly while moaning.

He smirked. "Let me rephrase that for you, sweetheart. I know what you really want to say is: 'Don't stop, please. I want more.', am I right? " He whispered sexily and teasingly unto her ear. Kairi could feel his warm breath against her skin, sending immediate shivers all over her body. "I know how you feel right now, love. I can sense it. You obviously want me, don't you?"

Kairi just kept quiet. She knew what he just said was true. She did WANT him.

"Don't worry, I won't stop." He said with a cunning smile.

"Wait, what do you—Ah! Ah! Ah!" load moans all of a sudden came out from Kairi's mouth.

He already ripped off her skirt and lacy underwear just a second ago before she tried to protest. He was amazed how wet she was as he swiftly plunged a finger inside her.

"So this is how much I affect you?" the vampire said to her with a husky voice. Damn, he wanted to be inside her.

He started to pump his finger slowly, in and out, in and out, penetrating her. Kairi couldn't help but moan louder and louder. She just let her fingers hold onto his back.

"You know, I just placed one finger and it's making you aroused that much already?" he said, amused. He loved current her facial expression and her moans. He found it quite sexy.

He gently kissed her, as if to assure her he won't hurt her. He continued to pump his finger within her, slowly and gently. Kairi moaned within their kiss. She couldn't believe how good it felt. He continued to kiss her passionately.

The vampire then penetrated her with two fingers, and then three, with a fast rhythm. His thumb played with her clitoris as he pumped. He loved how Kairi moaned; it made him more aroused than ever. He quickened and strengthened the thrusts of his fingers inside her as he hit her sensitive walls. He just noticed how tight she was. Damn, she was a _virgin_; and the thought just made him smile. He knew was the first one to do this to her. Kairi's back immediately arched high as loud moans continue to come out from her mouth.

"Ah...ah…ah…ahh….ah…ah….ahh!"

It was too much for her even if it was just his fingers. He was making her explode.

The vampire chuckled victoriously. He continued to penetrate her as he kissed her neck. He had to make her feel nirvana before he was going to do his job. It was a way to make her blood sweeter than ever.

Kairi held unto his back while trying to stop from moaning; however, his thrusting just went even faster and stronger. She couldn't believe how fast his speed was. It was as if he wasn't getting tired pumping his fingers within her at all.

"I want you to come." The vampire whispered unto her ear flirtatiously with his husky voice.

"Wh-what?" she struggled to say between her moans.

"I know you're almost there." He said. He started to increase the pressure of her clit and to thrust his fingers a little bit deeper—making sure not to break her barrier at the same time—and curled their tips, hitting the very right spot.

Kairi moaned loudly, screaming with pleasure as she felt his fingers very deep within her, touching her deep sensitive walls. The vampire felt her shake and tighten as she finally came and her juices explode. A satisfied smirk immediately appeared on his face. He loved how he felt her juices drip against his fingers. He slowly took out his fingers from her opening. Making sure she's able to see what he was about to do, he licked each finger he used to thrust her. Kairi deeply blushed. Trying to catch her breath, she was panting hard. She couldn't believe herself—her naked body in front of a vampire, the load moans that slipped off from her own mouth, and how much he, that dark blood-sucking creature, made her feel very wet. She never felt like this before nor did she expect herself to be in such situation.

"Enjoyed yourself, sweetheart?" he smirked at her as he finished licking her juices from his fingers. Just like her blood, it tasted rather sweet.

Kairi didn't say anything but just turned her head at the side, avoiding his gaze. She was hell embarrassed. He stared at the creamy skin of her neck as she unknowingly revealed it to him, tempting him to bite.

'_This woman, so beautiful yet so vulnerable,'_ He thought.

He could smell her sweet blood rushing in her veins. He leaned closer to her neck and opened his mouth. Kairi's body immediately froze in fear as she felt the tips of his sharp fangs prick slightly her skin. She was too weak to struggle during that moment. Kairi just tightly closed her eyes as she waited for her end. But as soon as he was about to bite her, something suddenly caught his attention. On her right shoulder, a mark in a shape of a heart with a crown on top of it faintly glowed. The vampire looked at it with surprised eyes.

'_I can't believe it,'_ He thought. _'That mark's just like mine.'_

The vampire looked at his wrist with a mark he got before he was born. He compared it with hers carefully. They both really look alike, the exact copy, the exact mark clone.

'_How on earth did we get the same mark?'_

While he was examining and asking questions to himself about the mark, Kairi waited for him to bite, but as minutes passed, she started to get impatient.

"Wait, are you going to bite or not?" she asked him in a low voice.

The vampire just slowly got off of her, ran his hand through his hair, sighed. Forgetting about taking her blood, he leaped on the ledge of the wide open window.

Kairi quickly rose up from the bed—she was still trembling from her orgasm—and pulled a blanket to cover her body. She looked at him, completely surprised.

"Wait, I thought you were going to….." She said as her voice trailed off. She didn't want to say the words. "Why didn't you do it?"

The vampire looked at her. He stared at her bright eyes as she stared back at his dark blue glowing ones. His hair was gently blown by the wind. Kairi waited for him to answer.

"I don't know." He said in defeat. "Something just struck me. I never leave my prey alive, but for now, you'll be my first."

The vampire immediately jumped off the wide open window.

'_She sure is one strange girl.'_ He thought. '_Damn. I didn't even get to satisfy myself today.'_

He was frustrated yet the thought of the girl getting wet because of him carved a cunning smile on his face. He sure loved how that girl moaned with his every touch.

Kairi just sat on her bed, paralyzed at what just happened. She was left in her room, all confused and at the same time dazed.

'_So vampires do exist,'_ she thought as she realized she was wrong in the first place. She lied down back on her bed, slowly closing her eyes. She felt really tired. She just met a vampire who eventually didn't kill her in the end.

_What must have struck him?_


	4. It's Time

**Two Days Later**

Sora placed his hands inside the pockets of his dark coat. It was midnight, and he was walking along the narrow streets of La Cosa, a small city located at the farthest corner of the kingdom, just beyond the dark forest. As usual, the place was oblivious and unaffected by the current events of the palace. While the capital city was currently holding a festival in celebration of the full moon—it's a custom practiced by the royal vampires for centuries—La Cosa just went on in doing its usual routine, 24-hour bars and clubs. Impressively, the town was keeping up with the technological developments in the human world as it was adapting to the human's rising modern style.

As Sora continued to walk along the streets, he sensed that women were looking at his direction. Reading their thoughts, he knew that they weren't only looking at him for just curious reasons; heck, their intentions were as dirty as their stares, but Sora just ignored them. He had more important stuff to do anyway; furthermore, he knew the place too well before it can even try to fool him.

Sora took a couple of turns here and there until he stood in front of a tall, big, glass double door. Above it, there was a huge neon sign with the words 'The Alley Pub'. As he was about to push the door, a young woman, who was a head shorter than him, suddenly went out of the pub and blocked his way.

"Hey handsome, want to dance all the way to my bed?" she asked as she winked at him.

The young woman was drunk, completely unaware of the brunette's real identity, yet Sora knew that all the vampires in that place were just in the same state. That was one of the reasons he liked visiting La Cosa. He could just easily manipulate their thoughts, letting them think that he was just one of them, an ordinary.

Judging by the young woman's looks, she was probably about his age, nineteen. Like the other women, she was wearing this skimpy dress with a plunging neckline, revealing a generous amount of her cleavage. Her dark hair was in a messy bun, and her knee-high black boots actually emphasized her long legs.

'_Hmm...she might actually be really good in bed.'_ Sora smirked to himself, but he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Sorry luv, but I don't date strangers, especially," He gave her a head-to-toe look, "your kind."

"Oh, but I do." She winked at him and started to push herself on his chest. Sora raised an eyebrow in response. _Damn this woman_.

"Listen, like what I've just said, I'm not interested."

The young woman started to pout her lips. Annoyed, he pushed her body away from him as gentle as his self-control could handle. He could have just flicked her off like a fly for all he cared; however, he had a reputation to protect. Besides, he was raised to be a gentleman in front of women, no matter how slutty they were.

The young woman stepped aside in defeat and mumbled a few words of disappointment. She saw the look in his eyes, and she knew it was better to stay away. Yet, when Sora was about to go inside the bar, she quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait!" she called out at him. She then quickly slipped a calling card on his hand. "If you need anything, just call," the young woman smiled and winked before she walked off.

'_Odd woman,'_ Sora sighed as he watched her walk away. He then looked at the calling card he was holding. While scanning through the different information written on it, a name immediately caught his attention, and as he stared at it, familiarity took over him. He heard of that name before, he just can't point out when and where exactly. The dark prince smiled to himself. He then placed the card inside his coat pocket and went inside the pub.

* * *

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. She noticed that her eye bags were getting more visible. She sighed. She just can't get enough sleep ever since the incident. The image of him just kept haunting her. Those intimidating yet alluring blue eyes, those amazing lips ...she could almost feel them touching those certain sensitive spots of her body again. _Oh crap..._

'_Damn that vampire.'_ Kairi sighed.

She had to snap out of it and move on. A few minutes from now, she was going to meet her friends in a small cafe just a few blocks away from her house. Kairi quickly changed to a comfy dress, wore her coat and scarf, grabbed her bag, and went out of the house. She could still feel the tingling of her skin.

* * *

"Sora!" a young female beamed as the vampire prince entered the bar, "It's nice to see you here again." Despite her busy back-and-forth movements of serving drinks to the different customers, the young woman was still able to notice the sudden arrival of the vampire prince. Her dark hair was neatly tied up in a ponytail, and she was wearing a black apron with the name of the bar stitched on it. She also had a nametag pinned on it; it said _Hello! My name is Tifa._

"Nice to be here again too," Sora smiled as he took a seat at the bar counter.

The whole place was full as usual. Sora still couldn't believe how a small pub can satisfy and accommodate such large numbers of vampires; but he knew that one thing for sure, it served incredible wine and whiskey. They were just so good that with just a single sip of the mouth, it's nirvana.

"Sora, it's good you've got time to visit." Cloud greeted as he himself was busy preparing beverages behind the counter. He was a pretty good bartender. Along with Tifa, he was the one who started the whole place.

After giving a drink to a lady costumer, he went to Sora. "So," he said, "What can we do to help you?"

"Let me guess, it's about _her_," Tifa lightly teased as she placed an empty tray on the bar counter surface and sat beside the dark prince. She then gave him a smile of assurance, "but you know, you can always talk to us about it, especially to me. Just don't mind Cloud with such matters. You know him."

The blond vampire raised an eyebrow at her in response, "Oh?"

Tifa just gave him her sweet smile, acting innocent; Cloud just smiled in the end.

On his seat, Sora was silent for a second. At first he thought Tifa saw right through him and figured out what happened, the incident he had with a certain human girl; however, Sora rubbed the thought off. He knew Tifa was talking about Elizabeth, his former lover. Actually, ever since she passed away—which happened two years ago—he usually visited the pub whenever it was her death anniversary. It was his way of forgetting the pain in his heart, a kind of routine; however, Sora knew that it wasn't the right time to dwell on the past at the moment. He had another motive to be in that place.

"Yeah, it was indeed two days ago, but I'm not here to talk about her." The dark prince finally answered back.

"Oh..." Tifa was surprised by his words. Her whole attention was immediately on the vampire sitting next to her. "So what's your reason for your visit then?"

Sora then gently pulled up the right sleeve of his coat. "Well, it's about this," he said in a low voice as he discreetly showed them his birth mark on his wrist. He then telepathically continued in their minds, _'Two days ago, I went hunting, and during that night, I met this human girl who also happened to have the same mark as mine.'_

Contemplating, Tifa and Cloud were silent for awhile. Upon realizing what the words of dark prince meant, Cloud immediately answered back in Sora's mind, _'Sora, listen to me carefully. Make all the costumers go home right now. We need to talk about this thing of yours privately."_

Cloud then glanced at Tifa, who seemed to look calm yet showed a little hint of worry. "I guess it's time," she simply just said. In return, Cloud nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it really is."

Sora just kept quiet as he did what Cloud told him to do, manipulating the minds of the customers and convinced them that the pub was already close. He felt that Tifa and Cloud knew something big about him that he himself didn't know, and whatever it was, it's something really important, something that he needed to and will eventually find out.

When the last costumer left the pub, Tifa immediately locked the glass door and shut all the windows. Cloud then opened a small sliding door well-hidden in a dark corner behind the bar counter. "Let's talk inside here." He said. The three of them went inside immediately, and the door automatically closed behind them.

The room wasn't something one should be amazed of, as so what Sora thought. It was not too big nor was it too small, and there weren't much furniture around the space except a medium-size, rectangular conference table in the center with four arm-chairs around it. There were four tall modern lamps that stood on every corner of the room, giving enough light. The walls and the ceiling were just plain white, and the floor was covered in dark blue carpeting.

When the three of them took a seat, Cloud took out this small red remote. He then started pressing a combination of buttons, and suddenly a sound filled the whole room.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Bee—p_

To Sora's amazement, the plain-looking room awhile ago transformed completely into something way different. On every wall, huge LCD monitors emerged; a 3D keyboard appeared on the table before each one of them; and the carpeted floor turned into a huge monitor that showed the whole map of the vampire world.

'_What the...'_ Sora thought. He was dumbstruck with what just happened. A minute ago, the room was entirely plain and boring, and the next thing he knew, the whole room was completely modernized.

"Um, am I missing something?" Sora asked whilst looking at his other two companions. He was hell confused but was still able to stay calm.

Tifa smiled, "Welcome to our place, Sora. We would to want to introduce our true identities to you, but right now isn't the right time."

"Yeah, we'll talk about that later," Cloud said calmly, "Right now, we'll explain to you about your past."

'_My past?' _Sora thought. What did they know that he didn't know anyway? Sora just nodded silently, permitting the blond vampire to continue.

"When you were small, you weren't actually living a life as that of now. The king and queen, who you think are your real parents, aren't your biological father and mother. They just adopted you."

Sora's brows furrowed but just kept quiet. Cloud continued, "Your true parents died when you were just months old, killed in an accident to be more specific, but no one knows how and why. Luckily, you were with Tifa's family during that time."

Tifa then continued, "Well, to explain that, my family and Cloud's family were actually serving your family for many generations. You see, although you and your parents lived a simple life in the outside, you were actually much more powerful. You had many connections, vampire or not, and most of these connections were kept underground, bounded to secrecy."

"Your family also had this secret that made all the other vampires fear," Cloud continued, "Ever heard of the legend of the _Purebloods_?"

Sora froze in his seat. "Yeah, I heard of it," he said as he suddenly felt a shiver behind his neck. A thought immediately played in his mind, something which he himself feared of, but in the end, he just dismissed it. _'That couldn't be possible...'_, he thought, _'That's just a made-up story.'_

But what Sora didn't know was that luck wasn't on his side at that moment. The words that came out of the blond vampire mouth were the words that Sora dreaded to hear, "Well, your family is one, and you are the last one of your kind."

Sora didn't say anything. He just couldn't.

Minutes have passed, and the room was awfully quiet.

"You okay?" Tifa asked Sora, breaking the silence. She was getting worried of him. His silent reaction to what they just told him was not what they expected. They thought he would start shouting and just walk off; however, they seemed to underestimate the young vampire. He was more composed than what they thought so.

"I see, so that's how it is," Sora finally spoke, "Mind telling me about my mark now?"

"Oh yes, about that," Tifa sighed in relief that he finally said something, "We aren't exactly sure. When your parents were still alive, they didn't say anything to any of us about it."

"It was just weird that they suddenly left you with my family one morning, letting my parents promise to them to always protect you. And during that afternoon, we heard about the news of your parents' death. We were all so shocked."

"And because of what happened, we immediately thought of a plan. Since it was too dangerous for you to be with either of my family or Cloud's family, we thought of letting the king and queen adopt you without letting them know about your true identity. It was a good timing that during that time, they were in need of a son. You see, with you being part of the royal clan, no one can ever harm you, since the royal family is highly respected by all vampires in our world. So it's a win-win situation for both parties."

"So in the end, you blended in with the crowd," Tifa said with a smile.

Sora now knew how he ended up being a prince in the first place. He wasn't a royalty by blood then. Upon knowing the truth, he had mixed feelings about it. He was kind of happy yet sad at the same time. _The hell..._

Cloud then interrupted his thoughts, "But I'll tell you what I suspect, Sora. I think your mark has something to do with the war that happened between your ancestors and the ancestors of this certain family many years ago."

"Woah, a war?" Sora looked at him in surprise. His life was getting more interesting that he thought. "So were they Purebloods too? And do you happen to know what the name of that family is?" the young vampire asked.

"We aren't sure if they are the same kind as you are, and sadly, I don't know the name of the family," Cloud replied, "You have to find that out yourself."

Sora sighed in disappointment. He was hoping they could tell him more; however, at least he knew now where to start. He looked at his watch and realized that it was almost dawn. Sora quickly thanked both of his friends before he left the place. They promised him that they'll do their best to gather as much information as they can to help him out.

"It's our job anyway," Tifa said with a smile, "and we love helping our friends out."

"Don't hesitate to visit us again too, Sora," Cloud said.

"Thank you," The young prince smiled at them. He bid them a proper goodbye and then went off.

'_Things couldn't get more complicated now, could it?'_ Sora sighed as he placed his hands inside the pockets of his dark coat. All he needed to do now is to figure out this whole damn riddle.

* * *

**Hello there! Yes, I'm alive, and I'm so sorry for uploading just now. I've been caught up with my studies that I didn't have the time to write :/**

**but, now I'll do my best to upload more chapters :) I hope you'll bear with silly me.**

**love, _lavivalove_**


	5. Five Years Later

**Five Years Later**

A delicious smell of egg, bacon, and pancakes started to sweep all over the apartment. Humming a tune, Kairi was making breakfast in her small, white kitchen. It's been five years since her unexpected encounter with the vampire, and ever since that day, she never told anyone about it. Kairi believed that it was better to keep it as a secret, hidden and locked away in her mind. She felt bad that she didn't tell her friends though, especially when they somewhat noticed and started asking her if she was doing okay. Kairi had to pretend that she was doing fine and that nothing unusual happened. She's just thankful that her acting skills were believable enough for them to stop bugging her. It's just that sometimes, there some things that are better off kept than revealed. She didn't want her friends to worry too much just because of her.

As Kairi ate her food, she looked at the itsy-bitsy details of her place. The whole modern French style it had brought out this classic romantic aura, and this was what made Kairi fell in love with the place right after she set her eyes on it. This happened a month after the incident, just a few days before senior high graduation.

During that time, while she and her friends were in a small cafe for a weekend breakfast, Kairi told Namine and Yuffie about her plan of moving to a new home. With a few squeals of delight here and there—okay, maybe there were probably a lot more—Namine and Yuffie got all so excited that they didn't even asked Kairi why. The two just immediately went off to look for the right apartment for her on that same day. Three days after their encounter, Kairi received a phone call from Namine early in the morning.

"_I swear Kairi, you will love it!" Namine squealed in delight in the other side of the line, "Plus, it's located in the freakin' city! Do you have any idea how beautiful the apartments here are? They are amazing, and we got to reserve you a special one!" _

"_You better come here ASAP, Kai!" Yuffie called in the background._

"_Okay, okay. Can you both please just calm down first," Kairi tried to soothe down her friends, "And don't worry; I'll be right over as fast as I can."_

And she really did. When Kairi saw the place, she was speechless. It was indeed beautiful, and she can't believe that she got to live in one, an entire whole floor. Namine and Yuffie even said that it was all hers for free. Quite odd, wasn't it? But anyway, why bother? Kairi then immediately moved in to her new apartment right after graduation. _Oh, the joy of having true friends._

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Snapped back to reality, Kairi looked at the telephone near the fridge. Now who could be calling her? As the phone kept on ringing, she quickly stood up and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Well, hello to you too, my dear!" an old female voice greeted happily, "It's me!"

"Oh! Mrs. Hana, it's you," Kairi smiled, "What a pleasant surprise. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Mrs. Hana was Kairi's chatty boss in her current working place. Famously known for her unusual headdresses and her usually bright-colored clothes, the petite old woman was the head curator of the famous art museum in the city, and Kairi's job was being her assistant.

One might think that being the old woman's assistant was just one easy task, but honestly, it really wasn't. It so happen that it's far worse than one expects it to be. Mrs. Hana seems to be the kind of person who dumps almost all her works on Kairi, from the beginning of the preparation of the event to the ending of the actual art display. So it's all hard work, really.

But Kairi still loves her job, and it wasn't just because of the big pay it gave. She just simply admires the beauty of art.

As she stood in the kitchen leaning on the granite counter, Kairi twirled her finger on the telephone wire whilst listening to her boss in the other side of the line.

"My dear, there is an upcoming exhibit in the museum," Mrs. Hana said excitedly, "but it won't be like those usual art displays we prepare. This time, it's going to be a fashion line, and many world-famous designers and celebrities will be present. It's going to be the biggest event in our history! Isn't it exciting?"

Kairi almost slipped the telephone from her hand. Did she just hear the right thing? Did her boss just say that it was going to be a _huge special occasion_ in which will be attended by _many internationally famous people_? If she did, that only meant one thing: _ultra mega huge preparations_; and Kairi didn't even think that it was a hyperbole. '_Oh great..._ _Why now?' _she sighed.

"I guess I should start with the preparations then," Kairi finally managed to say, making sure she didn't sound disappointed to the old woman in the other side of the line; she was actually hoping that she could have more time to relax. "I'll go to the office right away and call you later when I am through, Mrs. Hana."

But before Kairi can put down the telephone, the old woman quickly stopped her.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot!" she called back the young woman's attention, "You are not doing any of the preparations, my dear. In fact, you are one of the guests of honor of the event."

"Guests of honor?" Kairi asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Aaahh..."

Then there was silence...

"W-wait, what?" Kairi almost screamed on the telephone, "What do you mean by that? This isn't a joke, right?"

"Of course not, my dear," the old woman just calmly replied, ignoring the rising confusion and rage of her assistant in the other side, "Actually, someone requested you to be part of the list, but I cannot tell you any further details about it. Just prepare yourself for the event, dear."

"But Mrs. Hana," Kairi started wailing, "I don't even know what to expect. How will I prepare myself for such a thing?"

"Oh don't worry about it, dear. You see, a big suitcase will arrive by your door any moment now, and it contains all the things you need to prep yourself for the big event. It's one of the perks from the young man who requested you, you know. Just don't forget that it will be held tomorrow evening, my dear. Bye now."

"But Mrs. Hana—"

_Bee—p_

"Oh great..." Kairi sighed as she placed down the phone. The old woman just hang up on her. Now who in world would request her of all people anyway? She's just an ordinary person for crying out loud. Sure she enjoys entertaining guests, but being one of the guests of honor in the event, that's an entirely new topic. Instead of giving attention to people, which was Kairi's usual job in almost all occasions, people will now pay attention to her, minding even the littlest details.

"Uugh, can't I at least enjoy my morning?" Kairi groaned in annoyance as she went to her room, leaving her breakfast on the kitchen counter. She just lost her appetite from all the surprises.

As she entered her bedroom, she flopped onto her bed and buried her face within her plump pillows.

Kairi sighed. "Oh well, look at the bright side, I don't have to do any of the preparations," she muttered beneath the pillows as she started to feel a little bit at ease. _'And at least I get to meet famous designers and celebrities during the event tomorrow night,' _she thought as she closed her eyes.

Minutes have passed, and all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

_Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong!_

Kairi mumbled. It was probably the thing her boss said awhile ago. "I'm coming!" she called out as she quickly stood up from her bed and went to open the main door.

When she opened it, a tall young man quietly stood in front of her whilst holding this big rectangular suitcase. He had an unruly brown hair and was wearing an all-back look. But what attracted Kairi's attention was the silver chain necklace that he wore around his neck. It had a crest pendant shaped of a lion's head. Somehow, she was drawn it, as if she saw it before.

"Good morning," the young man greeted calmly as he silently watched Kairi in front of him. "Ms. Kairi's residence?" he asked. But she didn't reply. He noticed that she was staring at his necklace.

"_Ehem. _Ms. Kairi's residence?" he asked again, a bit louder this time, making the young woman immediately shift her attention back to him. A visible light shade of pink instantly covered her face.

"Ah yes," she managed to smile, feeling embarrassed. She just realized what she did, and now she felt kind of awkward under his gaze. _'Nice work, Kairi. He probably thinks you are a weirdo now,' _she thought.

The young man just handed her the large suitcase he was holding. "Well, this is for you," he said plainly.

Although the suitcase itself was big, it was light enough for her to carry. Its surface was covered by this velvety crimson red cloth, and there were intricate iron carving designs of flowers and leaves on its sides. It was magnificent. Kairi's name was even engraved on its metal handle.

She smiled to herself as she let her fingers brush along the beautiful design of the suitcase. She then looked up to thank the guy, "Thank you so much—"

But the young man who stood in front of her wasn't there anymore. Kairi quickly looked at both sides of the small hallway to see if he was probably there, but no, he wasn't. It was as if he just simply disappeared out her sight. '_That's weird. Wasn't he just in front of me seconds ago?' _she thought, bewildered by her thought.

But in the end, Kairi just brushed it off. Maybe she examined the suitcase longer she thought, and that she got too intrigued by its designed, she didn't notice him leave. Kairi just went inside and brought the suitcase inside her bedroom. She then placed it carefully on top of her bed.

"Now let's see what's inside this huge thing," she wondered in anticipation as she suddenly felt herself full of energy. She felt like a little kid who finally got her hands on a well-kept cookie jar.

Kairi carefully unlocked the suitcase and opened it. When she did, she couldn't help herself but gasp and stare in awe. Inside the suitcase, there was a magnificent skin-tone gown, which had many little diamonds carefully sewed on its cloth, folded neatly on one side. By just a single glance, one can already tell that the fabric used is the exquisite type of cloth, the one that is customized just for the dress itself. On the other side of the suitcase, there were a pair of golden pumps and a jewelry box neatly arranged.

"Woah, he sure is serious with his request," Kairi said to herself, quite amazed. She then carefully brought each thing out of the suitcase and gently placed each one of them neatly on her bed. When she was through, a small white envelope was found lying underneath.

"Is that a letter?" Kairi took the envelope out and examined it. On the material, her name was written beautifully in cursive using a black ink. It seemed that the envelope was scented too, filled with the smell of roses. However, what attracted Kairi's attention the most was the wax seal of the letter. From the looks of it, it was a—

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

Kairi frowned. Who could that be this time? She gently closed the suitcase and went to the kitchen. Still holding the white envelope, she grabbed the telephone and answered, "Hello?"

"Good morning to you, Ms. Kairi," a female voice greeted, "I would just like to inform you that for tomorrow's event in the museum, a chauffeur from our company will pick you up at exactly 7:00 in the evening."

"But I didn't make any reservations," Kairi replied as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, this is actually booked for you by someone, Miss," the woman assured her, "You don't have to worry about anything."

"Oh, I see," Kairi sighed. It must be part of the so-called perks. Whoever that person may be, he sure has a lot of things under his sleeve. What could be next, a free trip all over the world?

Then all of a sudden, Kairi had an idea. "Wait, do you happen to know the name of the person who reserved the car? Surely he must have told you that in order to book one."

"Unfortunately, we have no record whoever that person actually is, Miss," the woman replied. She then suddenly started to whisper in the phone, "But I can tell you one thing, his voice was quite _sexy_. I couldn't help myself but immediately follow his orders." Kairi swore she could hear the woman giggle in the other side of the telephone line.

Kairi rolled her eyes. She suddenly felt annoyed, but at the same time, pity for the woman.

Kairi just said her thanks and placed down the phone. Her curiosity over the guy's identity rocketed. Who could the man be? She can't seem to remember any guy who had a _sexy_ voice in her past. Heck, she didn't even meet any guy who showed interest on her nor who held her interest. But as Kairi continued to stand and lean on the kitchen counter, she then remembered something. '_Well, maybe except for that vampire guy I met before,'_ she thought. Those mysterious eyes, those heavenly lips, those expert hands, that cool sexy voice... '_Oh crap, shut up Kairi, shut up!'_

She then immediately shifted her attention back to the envelope on her hand and carefully opened it. She was hoping that he at least placed his name in there.

And when she finally opened the letter, there she read:

_**Dearest Kairi,**_

_**You are probably wondering who I am right now, but I warn you, not all truth set us free; nonetheless, if you are so determined to know, meet me in tomorrow evening's event at the museum.**_

_**I shall be waiting for you.**_

Kairi sighed. What did he mean by _not all truth set us free_? Furthermore, he didn't even add his name. "What a man..." Kairi mumbled. She carefully folded the letter placed it back inside the envelope. Guess she better start preparing herself for tomorrow evening.

* * *

_**Another update :D Yay! I'm now doing the next chapter. teehee **_

_**Hope you guys will bear with me.**_

_**Please leave any comments, suggestions, or reactions.**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
